Crazy For Your Love
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Our lavendar haired works for a strip joint and is so far doing a fairly good job, until none other than Goku shows up and accepts to keep Trunks' secret . . . but under one circumstance. [YAOI] Rated T for language and suggestive adult themes. \\Don't forget to leave a review! XvX\\


Whistles came from the crowd around the liten up, circled shape stage. In the middle, was a silver pole and a one of a kind saiyan. Beautiful sunkissed skin, hourglass porpotioned body that was in perfect shape, not too plumpy nor to skinny, just right. Lapis-lazuli like eyes, extravagant locks of straight hair, plumpy, hydrated lips. Perfectly round ass and great legs, along with the personality that best fits the needs of this body.

"Cinnamon! Cinnamon!" The crowd chanted the pole dancer's nickname, asking for more.

The male smirked as his tail swayed about, his gloved hand then taking ahold of the pole that was before him. Swirling around it in different senses before pulling himself up in an erotic way. The perfectly shaped male then let out an aurosing moan, causing the mob of rainbowfied* men to toss their twenties up in the air. A giggle escaped the star of the show as he licked his lips.

The other pole dancers might as well leave this town because there's no competition left. That's right, he has it all, all of the attention, most of the tossed cash, and the men since he began working here. He might as well have had to put it in a summarized matter and say that he's the main attraction, and so is the shack since he has begun working in it. He's glad none of this friends have found out though . . . especially his dad. His dad would kill him if he found out he was working at a low class, skimpy job, but this was all he could get into.

"Cinnamon!~" the crowd phraised the male in glee.

The well built male smiled to himself as the crowd cheered his nickname, happy of hearing that the crowd knew nothing of his true name. He smiled as his tongue ran down the pole, the crowd going wild. Letting out a purr, he winked at the crowd as his legs wrapped around the silver metal, his hands grabbing onto the top for security. Then letting go above, he hanged from the pole only from his feet, earning a wave of awe sounds. Smirking to himself, his hips began to sway around in a hypnotizing matter, letting out a loud moan that caused a beam of red light come from the crowd. All of them were blushing! The twentines then turned to fifties and hundreds, just the way he liked it.

His tail swaying from side to side, his feet touched the ground to retrieve the money the crowd had given him. Licking his lips seductively, he winked at the crowd who was still roaring for more. Grinning to himself, the male's hips then bucked forward then began to sway around in a erotic matter, letting out a moan as his reward flew to him through the skies. Quickly walking around and retrieving the cash, he smiled and blew kisses as his crowd, hypnotizing them to come again.

His hips swaying from side to side as he exited his stage, his hands literally filled with cash, a black figure looked up from the back of the crowd.

"Wow . . . I never knew you were such a great dancer . . . "

His gaze shifting up to the empty stage, the mysterious man smiled, "Trunks."

. .

"Three hundred and twenty, three hundred and seventy, three hundred and ninety, four hundred and fourty . . . " the lavendar counted in surprise as he smirked.

Footsteps approaching at a fast pace from outside, the male then finished counting his money, "A thousand and sixty in one night . . . " Trunks smiled, "new record."

A knock on his door made him jump up and quickly hide the money where he usually hid it, inside his favorite capsule.

"You may come in."

The doorknob twisting open, it let out a creak as it revealed the club's vice manager.

"_Ugh great . . . out of all people._"

"Yes Brooklyn?" Trunks spoke as he faked a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Brooke?" the female blonde scoffed as she threw her hair back into the wind.

"Sorry, still trying to get the hang of things."

"Still? You've been working at this joint for more than a month now. Well anyway, I came here to tell you that someone wants it."

"Wait? What? Right now?!"

"And another thing, you're going to have to do more than just dance here if you want to keep up the money." the female crossed her arms.

"_Bitch . . . _Alright Brooke."

"And don't give me that look! I got you into this first and taught you how to dance!"

"Yes Brooke." Trunks sighed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, you got a hunk to pound you out tonight." Brooke giggled as she walked off, signaling whoever the dealer was to get into the super star's room.

"Hello Trunks."

The lavendar's eyes widened at the familiar ring of tone. Looking over to the door, he trembeled.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"I just happened to walk by and heard all about the best dancer in town. Why wouldn't I stop by and see for myself? After all, I have nothing else better to do."

"But aren't you m-married?!"

"Shut up, you're the reason you got the moon sceptor to activate."

Closing the gap between himself and the dancer, he deeply kissed Trunks, causing the lavendar to moan.

"_Fuck . . . his kisses . . ._"

Trunks slowly retuned the kiss as passion fluttered through the air, the bigger male slowly taking off his shirt then went along and grabbed the lavender's hips. His back arching at the touch, he thrusted his hips forward and onto the other male's. Kissing getting wetter and hotter, the two began to grind against each other. This feeling, it was mind-blowing to Trunks, never had he felt like this. It was exactly like being electrocuted by lightning. The bigger male, walking forward, then pushed Trunks onto a wall, parting the kiss.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" The male smirked as he looked down at the lavendar.

"Vous, vous, voulez vous coucher mon amour dites moi. C'est moi qui vais repartir demain. Il faut t'oublier, je te dis au revoir." Trunks blushed lightly as he looked up at the bigger figure, "Goku."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>**rainbowfied - meaning gay . . . I just don't like saying the g word much . . .

_******_Second to last line in French : Would you sleep with me tonight?

**_***_**Third to last line in French : If you want to make love, just tell me. It is I who will leave tomorrow. I have to forget you then, I say goodbye.


End file.
